


When Past Meets Present

by darkangel86



Series: Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2019 [6]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, alex is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: When you're as good at hacking as Alex was, and in his line of work he was one of the best, you sometimes got sent on jobs that didn't necessarily fall into line with what you expected. But Alex was damn good at his job so he did exactly what he'd been sent to do, even if it had taken him years to do, he'd done it. He'd just never expected a part of that job to walk itself into the Crashdown in the middle of a Tuesday while he was having lunch with Michael and Kyle.





	When Past Meets Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Therealdeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/gifts).



> Day 6: Crossovers, fusions, other fandoms

When you're as good at hacking as Alex was, and in his line of work he was one of the best, you sometimes got sent on jobs that didn't necessarily fall into line with what you expected. But Alex was damn good at his job so he did exactly what he'd been sent to do, even if it had taken him years to do, he'd get the job done. He'd just never expected a part of that job to walk itself into the Crashdown in the middle of a Tuesday while he was having lunch with Michael and Kyle.

“Caleb!” A voice he'd lived with and cared so much about exclaimed and Alex froze, fry halfway to his mouth, chocolate shake dripping from it. That voice was not supposed to be here. “Caleb, you actual asshole, you are not ignoring me! Not after I have spent weeks tracking you down, well, I had Mona track you down but that's beside the point, you asshole, what happened to you?” Hanna snapped suddenly in Alex's face and he knew all the color had drained from it without even seeing himself, he knew it because no, _no_. This wasn't happening, this could not be happening.

“Caleb? Uh, lady? I don't know who you think this is but-” Kyle started but one look from this crazed woman and he snapped his mouth shut in a hurry.

“Listen cheekbones, I know exactly who I'm talking to. Caleb, my Caleb but he's not really, is he? After all that time together, only to find out you were lying? Its Alex, isn't it? Oh, Mona had a field day with that one. She wanted to come here herself and deal with that but I stopped her, told her I'd take care of it.” Hanna explained, pushing her sunglasses up to rest on top of her head.

“Oh, thank fuck.” Alex muttered, dropping the ruined fry. He could not deal with Mona right now. Or ever. Thank you very much.

“Thank Hanna, I think you mean,” Hanna interjected as she pushed herself into the booth beside of Alex, ignoring the looks from the other two men opposite her.

“Listen, lady, who the fuck-” Michael tried, already halfway to standing before Hanna turned a look on him that shut him up as well.

“Hanna Marin, pleasure, I'm sure, curly,” She said, before focusing back on Alex. “So, you wanna explain why I had to find out that my ex isn't at all who I thought he was?”

“I'm sorry, your who?” Michael snapped, ignoring Kyle's mouth that had fallen open in shock.

“Oh, please. We happened for a hot minute, until I realized Caleb and I shared more than one thing in common. Least of all the hair products in my bathroom,” Hanna teased and Alex groaned, dropping his head down onto the table in front of him.

“I'm sorry, what?” Kyle asked, finally finding his voice.

“Hmm? Oh? Was that not a time you were all together? One sec, I'm sure I have pictures somewhere on my phone still. It was forever ago but those just aren't something a girl gets rid of.” Hanna muttered as she flipped through her phone and Alex gasped, reaching for Hanna's phone one second too late. She had it turned around facing Michael and Kyle before he could stop her, both of his boyfriends mouth's dropped open in shock and Alex could only pray for the ground beneath him to open wide and swallow him now.

“You can both shut your mouths right now,” Alex snapped, eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of the photo Hanna had showed them. “Hanna, why are you here?” He groaned, finally turning back to look at her.

“I missed you,” Hanna said sweetly and Alex's eyes narrowed.

“Bullshit. Why're you here?” Alex asked again, turning in the booth to face her directly. “And please, for the love of God, do not tell me A is back again. I can not actually deal with that shit again. Now or ever.”

“Shockingly, no. All is quiet on that front.” Hanna smiled and Alex could see the relief in her eyes, even if she didn't voice it. It had been three years but even still, you could never be too careful. “I really did miss you but, and don't freak out but... I kissed Spencer!” She said, before slapping her hands over her mouth and Alex. Alex sighed because of course Hanna would track him down completely across the country because she'd kissed a girl.

“Han, really? You kissed a girl, so what?” Alex asked, doing his best not to smile because god, he really had missed her. 

“Did ya like it?” Michael asked and Alex turned to glare at him because now was not the time, Guerin.

“I did,” Hanna quickly answered. “And so did Toby.” She added and Alex was sure he'd broke something in his neck with how fast he whipped his head back around to look at her.

“I'm sorry, so did who?” Alex asked, needing Hanna to repeat what she'd just said.

“Well. I haven't exactly been seeing anyone since you left, I mean, you're hard to top, babe.” Hanna said, a sweet smile on her face.

“Literally.” Kyle muttered and Michael snorted and Alex knew he was going to kill them both once they were alone later.

“Spence got tired of seeing me alone so she invited me out and we'd had a few drinks and when we got back to her place I kissed her or she kissed me and I freaked out because I just kissed my best friend, in front of her boyfriend, only Toby didn't seem upset so he- he asked if he could kiss me and, well have you seen him? Of course I said yes!”

“Uh, who are Spencer and Toby and do you have a picture of them on your phone as well?” Kyle asked, grinning from ear to ear when Hanna scrambled to find one. When she flipped her phone around for Michael and Kyle to see, both men whistled in appreciation.

“Damn, girl. You were making out with both of these people? And you left them for Manes here?” Kyle asked, grinning, already knowing his ass was had when Alex got him alone so why not go for broke.

“I mean, those eyes alone on, what's his name, Toby? Shit.” Michael smirked.

“You're both dead to me,” Alex muttered before turning back to Hanna.

“Caleb, don't be mean to your boyfriends,” Hanna said, slugging Alex in the arm as she smiled across the table at Michael and Kyle. “You are his boyfriends, aren't you? Cause I mean, damn. Damn. If he's not hitting that I seriously hope you're tapping each other.”

“Hanna!” Alex exclaimed, eyes wide as he tried to determine who he should be focusing on at the moment, his friend with the big mouth or his laughing boyfriends with the bigger mouths.

“Seriously, Alex, where have you been keeping her?” Michael asked, leaning across the table. “Michael Guerin, ma'am. Pleasure's all mine.” He said, winking at her.

“I don't know where Alex has had your stashed away, but please, you are more than welcome here,” Kyle said, reaching out to place a kiss on the back of Hanna's hand. “I'm Kyle, by the way, Kyle Valenti.”

“Charmed,” Hanna giggled and Alex groaned.

“Hanna, did you seriously come all this way because you kissed Spencer?” Alex asked, because at this point, if he didn't get her back on track, he was murdering his boyfriends and he really liked them so avoiding that was a pretty important thing for him.

“Don't forget Toby too,” Hanna said, halfheartedly and Alex sighed.

“Han,” Alex sighed.

“Well what was I supposed to do, Caleb!” Hanna snapped. “My best friend kissed me, then her boyfriend asked if he could kiss me and I freaked out because I liked it, both of them!”

“Hanna, that's okay.” Alex said with a smile. “If you liked it, and I'm going to assume you did or else you wouldn't be here, then go for it. Have fun. Enjoy yourself. Spencer would not have kissed you to begin with if she hadn't have thought it through a million different scenarios first, you know that. So she probably planned for this. Maybe not you running away to me but something close. Does she know you left home?”

“No.” Hanna mumbled and Alex groaned.

“Please call her before she panics and thinks its A again.” Alex said, pushing her phone towards her. “We do not need another A induced panic from the group.”

“I feel like there's a whole story here we're missing,” Kyle said and Alex groaned because, no. Just no. He was not getting into that part of his life with them.

“Fine. I'll call Spencer and tell her I'm okay and, can I tell her I'm with you and your two seriously hot boyfriends?” Hanna asked with a smirk.

“Jesus. Yes, fine. You can tell her.” Alex groaned. How was this his life?

“Ha! She's going to get such a kick out of this! Roswell, of all places. Like, aliens, right?” Hanna laughed as she removed herself from the booth to make her phone call, three sets of eyes trailing her as she moved across the cafe. 

“Babe, you have some explaining to do when we get home tonight,” Kyle said, laughing.

“I can not wait to hear this one,” Michael smirked as he snatched a fry out of Alex's long forgotten basket.

“Fuck my life,” Alex groaned as he dropped his head back down onto the table.

“So, Spencer and Toby are catching the first flight out, they should be here tonight,” Hanna said as she slid back into the booth.

“I don't know why I'm even surprised at this point,” Alex laughed, a little manically.

“Aw, don't worry, darlin'. We'll take real good care of your friends,” Michael grinned and Alex had never hated his hacking skills more. He should've known he wasn't gonna be able to keep his two lives separate forever. “Now, this blue eyed guy-”

“You keep your hands to yourself, Guerin, or so help me-” Alex threatened and Michael just laughed. 

“Aw, Caleb, that's cute. But if he touches what's mine, I'll cut a bitch myself,” Hanna said and Michael's laughter stopped as quickly as it started as he turned to look at her with wide eyes.

From the shocked look on Michael's face to the threatening smile on Hanna's, Alex took a second before he threw his head back and cackled. Welcome to his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I had way way too much fun with this one and it was just written for pure fun. Cause seriously, why not?


End file.
